Bowties and Roses
by Gruffen
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are going out to a party and the Doctor is having trouble warming up to his bow tie, but Rose always knows the right thing to say. Oneshot, kinda fluffy. Eleven kinda implied.


**Okay this isn't exactly my favourite ever piece of writing, actually none of my writing is, but I had this stuck in my head and had to write it. I hope it doesn't _completely suck._**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO... *whispers* but I really wish I did**

"But Rooooooooooose I don't like bowties, why do I have to wear it?"

Rose glared at the Doctor from the reflection of the mirror as she applied her make up, her lips twitching in amusement.

"Come on Doctor, it's fancy dress, you have to wear it. Remember what happened last time?"

The Doctor grumbled. It was hardly his fault that the inhabitants of the planet Gloon believed that pinstripe suits were evil. He heard a sudden giggle and saw Rose struggling not to laugh while putting on her earrings.

"Hey, you're laughing at me!" he complained.

"Maybe." She laughed with a grin. Before he could say anything as witty and clever as he was she stood up and spun around.

"So what d'ya think? Fancy enough?"

He watched the black sequin dress shimmer as she turned, his breath catching in his throat.

"You look gorgeous." He managed to choke out, a grin forming on his face.

"Yeah?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah."

He stared into her golden brown eyes, thinking how beautiful they were and how much he wanted to just stare into them forever. They might have stood there for a few seconds, or maybe an hour, he didn't know. And as a Time Lord, he should have known. He wished he could kiss her… but no, he couldn't, she was human and she wouldn't be with him forever. He shook his head and felt a blush rise up on his cheeks ever so slightly. He looked away and coughed awkwardly while Rose straightened her dress, a small blush on her cheeks as well.

"Well then," the Doctor started, "shall we get going?"

Rose raised her eyebrow with a small smile, all awkwardness gone.

"Not without your bowtie we're not."

He looked down at the black tie in his hands with disgust.

"Why?" He whined, drawing out the word.

Rose grabbed the fabric from the Doctor's hand with a little laugh and started putting it on for him, completely ignoring his protests. When she finished he glanced over her head to the mirror she had been using before.

"It doesn't even look good." He frowned.

"Are you kidding? Bowties are cool!"

He looked at her, smiling.

"That doesn't really sound like something you would say." He replied, momentarily forgetting his distaste for the thing around his neck.

"I dunno… I never really minded them but I had this grade six tutor, funny bloke with suspenders and a tweed jacket, and a bowtie. I remember asking him one day why he wore it, and he just said 'A very important person told me they were cool, and they are. Bowties are very cool' and not long after he disappeared. Never found out what happened to him actually, but he was really nice… to be honest I had a bit of a school girl crush." She said, smiling a little wistfully. The Doctor frowned, a tang of jealously striking him but his curiosity flaring as well. He reminded himself to ask her more about it later. He checked himself in the mirror again; _I suppose bowties are pretty cool… _he thought.

"I suppose its not too bad… this suit though I'm pretty sure it's unlucky, and I'm a Time Lord, I don't believe in-"

"Doctor!" Rose interrupted.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna be late if you start one of your babblings."

The Doctor grinned, noting the affectionate smile she had when she talked about his 'babblings'.

"Time machine Rose, we have all the time in the universe!" he answered, but started running off to the console room. Rose rolled her eyes and ran after him as fast as she could with a dress on.

"Tell that to my mother!" she shouted at him, laughing when she saw him flinch a little and touch his face in memory. He stopped and turned, pouting at her.

"Don't laugh, that slap really hurt."

Rose caught up with him and placed her hand on his cheek, trying to ignore her skipping heart when he leaned into the touch.

"Well you look all better now." She said smiling. "And really we are gonna be late with your kind of driving." She ignored his little shout of protest and grabbed his hand.

"So… run?" She asked in a whisper.

The Doctor grinned, squeezing her hand tighter and laughing as she started running off, pulling him along with her. He felt like he could do that forever, following her. He would follow her to the other end of the universe if he had to. And they kept on running and running and running and running- all over the universe they ran. And the Doctor found himself a little bit fonder of bowties; maybe they were even a little bit _cool. _Just a little.


End file.
